1997
1997 (MCMXCVII) fue un año común comenzado en miércoles según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: en México se realizan cambios de la marcación de larga distancia. * 5 de enero: las tropas de la Federación Rusa anuncian su repliegue de Chechenia. * 7 de enero: en Argel, un coche bomba causa 13 muertos frente a la corporación Senox. * 8 de enero: en Madrid, ETA asesina al teniente coronel Jesús Cuesta, tras el anuncio de Herri Batasuna de «un futuro de sufrimiento». * 9 de enero: la compañía automovilística General Motors acuerda retirar la demanda contra la empresa alemana Volkswagen. * 10 de enero: en Nicaragua, Arnoldo Alemán toma posesión de la presidencia. * 13 de enero: en Costa Rica, un total de 102 países en vías de desarrollo, miembros del Grupo de los 77 y la República Popular China comienzan una reunión de tres días. * 14 de enero: el español José María Gil-Robles y Gil-Delgado es elegido presidente del Parlamento Europeo. * 17 de enero: en toda España, decenas de miles de personas se manifiestan para pedir la libertad de Cosme Delclaux y Ortega Lara, secuestrados por la banda armada ETA. * 18 de enero: en Ruanda son asesinados tres cooperantes españoles de la ONG Médicos del Mundo: Luis Valtueña, Flors Sirera y Manuel Madrazo. * 20 de enero: en Estados Unidos, el presidente Bill Clinton comienza su segundo mandato. * 22 de enero: Madeleine Albright se convierte en la primera mujer en ocupar el cargo de Secretaria de Estado de los Estados Unidos. * 25 de enero: en Pinamar (Argentina) es asesinado el fotógrafo José Luis Cabezas por órdenes del empresario Alfredo Yabrán. Febrero * 2 de febrero: en Estados Unidos se inaugura la Cumbre del Microcrédito, un movimiento internacional destinado a conceder pequeñas ayudas económicas a los 100 millones de familias más pobres del mundo para que los dediquen a actividades productivas concretas. * 4 de febrero: los gobiernos de Estados Unidos, Francia y Reino Unido deciden crear un fondo para compensar a las víctimas del Holocausto, cuya base parte con 68 millones de dólares en lingotes. * 5 de febrero: en Estados Unidos, las firmas bursátiles Morgan Stanley y Dean Witter anuncian su fusión con la que formarán la mayor sociedad de valores de Wall Street, con unos fondos de 270 000 millones de dólares. * 5 de febrero: en Ecuador, el Congreso (a petición de los movimientos sociales y la ciudadanía), destituye al abogado y cantante Abdalá Bucaram de su cargo de presidente, aduciendo "incapacidad mental para gobernar" y nombra presidente interino a Fabián Alarcón, entonces presidente del Congreso. Bucaram no acepta lo dictaminado por el congreso y la vicepresidenta Rosalía Arteaga asume las funciones de la presidencia por dos días. * 7 de febrero: Estados Unidos veta el borrador de una resolución del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU elaborado por la Unión Europea contra los planes israelíes de construir un barrio judío en el sector oriental de Jerusalén. * 10 de febrero: en Madrid, ETA asesina al magistrado del Tribunal Supremo Rafael Martínez, y en Granada al peluquero civil de la base militar de Armilla, Domingo Puente Marín. * 11 de febrero: en Ecuador, el expresidente del Congreso, Fabián Alarcón, se convierte en jefe del Estado de Ecuador hasta agosto de 1998, por decisión del Parlamento. * 11 de febrero: en Perú, el Gobierno se reúne con miembros de un comando armado del Movimiento Revolucionario Túpac Amaru (MRTA). * 11 de febrero: en Tolosa (Guipúzcoa), la banda terrorista ETA asesina al industrial Francisco Arratibel Fuentes. * 13 de febrero: en España, el Congreso aprueba el proyecto de ley de Liberalización de las Telecomunicaciones y fija las condiciones del segundo operador de telefonía (Retevisión). * 15 de febrero: en Ginebra (Suiza), 67 países firman un acuerdo histórico para liberalizar el mercado de las telecomunicaciones en el marco de la Organización Mundial del Comercio. * 17 de febrero: en España, Modesto Rico Pasarín, un policía judicial de 33 años, muere asesinado por la banda armada ETA mediante una bomba colocada debajo del asiento de su coche. * 20 de febrero: en el Festival de Berlín, la actriz Kim Novak recibe el Oso de Oro por toda su carrera cinematográfica. * 21 de febrero: en Guatemala comienza el despliegue de boinas azules de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas para verificar la desmovilización de la guerrilla de la URNG. * 21 de febrero: el Fondo Internacional de Desarrollo Agrícola, compuesto por 160 países miembros, acuerda una refinanciación por un total de 485 millones de dólares para el siguiente trienio. * 22 de febrero: científicos escoceses anuncian que han logrado una oveja clónica llamada Dolly. Marzo * 6 de marzo: en Quito se inaugura el Estadio de Liga Deportiva Universitaria. * 9 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, el músico de rap Notorious BIG muere asesinado en un tiroteo. * 11 de marzo: en Japón, una explosión en una planta de recesos de desechos nucleares expone a 35 trabajadores a radiación de bajo nivel. * 17 de marzo: en Atlanta (Estados Unidos) se inaugura el canal de cable CNN en Español. * 17 de marzo: en Estados Unidos se estrena Toonami, bloque de Cartoon Network. * 22 de marzo: en Polonia, el Parlamento aprueba por mayoría la primera Constitución democrática desde que el país inició su proceso de transformaciones políticas y económicas siete años atrás. * 23 de marzo: en la aldea de Havaspur, 60 km al oeste de la ciudad sagrada de Gaya (India), el grupo terrorista Ranvir Sena (formado por terratenientes brahmanes de derechas) matan a 10 dalits (personas de casta baja). Con la sangre de las víctimas escriben el nombre de la organización en las paredes del pueblo. * 23 de marzo en San Sebastián miles de manifestantes, convocados por la organización Gesto por la Paz, piden el final de la violencia de ETA y la liberación del funcionario de prisiones José Antonio Ortega Lara (secuestrado durante 532 días) y el empresario Cosme Delclaux (secuestrado durante 132 días). * 23 de marzo: en Madrid, el poeta asturiano Ángel González ingresa en la Real Academia Española con el discurso «Las otras soledades de Antonio Machado», para ocupar el sillón P, desierto tras la muerte de antropólogo e historiador navarro Julio Caro Baroja. * 26 de marzo: en una localidad del municipio Rancho Santa Fe, al norte de San Diego (California), 39 miembros de la secta Heaven’s Gate cometen suicidio colectivo. * 27 de marzo: Japón reconoce oficialmente a la etnia ainu como aborígenes autóctonos de Hokkaido.«Geografía e historia: Japón», en la Enciclopedia universal ilustrada europeo-americana. Suplemento actualizador 1997-1998. Madrid: Espasa Calpe, 1999; ISBN 84-239-4368-2. * 28 de marzo: en el mar Adriático mueren 80 refugiados albaneses al chocar el barco en que viajaban contra un carguero italiano. * 31 de marzo: en Huarte-Araquil (Navarra), un tren diurno que cubría el trayecto Barcelona-Hendaya descarrila al entrar con exceso de velocidad en un cambio de agujas en la estación de Uharte-Arakil (Navarra) causando 22 muertos y 80 heridos. Abril * 1 de abril: el cometa Hale-Bopp (descubierto en 1995) pasa por su perihelio. * 1º de abril: en España, el arquitecto Miguel Fisac obtiene por unanimidad el VII Premio Antonio Camuñas de Arquitectura. * 2 de abril: los presidentes Borís Yeltsin (Rusia), y Aleksandr Lukashenko (Bielorrusia) firman el Tratado de Unión de sus respectivos países, que permite a ambos mantener su soberanía y fortalecer la cooperación. * 2 de abril: en España, científicos del CSIC (Consejo Superior de Investigaciones Científicas) consiguen demostrar que un medicamento sintetizado hace años por investigadores alemanes causa la muerte de células cancerosas sin afectar a las sanas. * 5 de abril: en Santiago (Chile) se inaugura el primer tramo de la Línea 5 del metro de Santiago desde Baquedano hasta Bellavista de La Florida. * 7 al 11 de abril: en Zacatecas (México) se inaugura el primer Congreso Internacional de la Lengua Española, con la presencia de Juan Carlos I, el presidente Ernesto Zedillo, y los tres premios Nobel Gabriel García Márquez, Camilo José Cela y Octavio Paz. * 14 de abril: Se inicia el programa hispano de variedades Despierta América. * 22 de abril: en Lima, el ejército peruano rescata a sangre y fuego a los rehenes de la embajada japonesa y mata a los guerrilleros del MRTA. Mayo * 3 de mayo: en Dublín (Irlanda), se celebra la XLII Edición de Eurovisión. Vencerá la canción del Reino Unido, ''Love Shine A Light de la banda Katrina & The Waves. * 16 de mayo: el presidente de Zaire, Mobutu Sese Seko, deja el poder tras más de 30 años de dictadura. Laurent-Désiré Kabila proclama la República Democrática del Congo. * 16 de mayo: en Washington (Estados Unidos) el presidente Bill Clinton pide disculpas formales a los ocho supervivientes del experimento Tuskegee: entre 1932 y 1972 el Gobierno mantuvo engañadas a 400 familias de en Macon (Alabama), enfermas de sífilis, proveyéndoles placebo en lugar de tratamiento. * 17 de mayo: Laurent Kabila se autoproclama jefe del Estado de Zaire y rebautiza al país como República Democrática del Congo. * 17 de mayo: en Irlanda del Norte, Gerry Adams, líder del Sinn Féin (brazo político del IRA Provisional) acepta la oferta del primer ministro británico Tony Blair de establecer un diálogo bilateral para alcanzar la paz en ese país. * 23 de mayo: en Irán, resulta elegido presidente el reformista Seyyed Mohammad Jatamí con 20 millones de votos. * 27 de mayo: en Jarrell (Texas) se registra el segundo tornado más mortfífero de los años noventa. Mueren 27 personas. * 30 de mayo: España ingresa en la estructura militar de la OTAN. Junio * 1 de junio: en Bolivia, Hugo Bánzer gana las elecciones presidenciales. * 10 de junio: en Camboya, Pol Pot (líder de los Jemeres Rojos) ordena el asesinato de su ministro de Defensa, Son Sen, y de 11 familiares, mientras huye de su base en el norte del país. La noticia no saldrá del país hasta tres días después. * 11 de junio: inauguración de la 38.ª edición de la Copa América 1997 de Bolivia. * 15 de junio: en Malasia se inaugura el Copa Mundial de Fútbol Juvenil de 1997. * 20 de junio: se publica el primer libro de Harry Potter * 25 de junio: una nave espacial rusa no tripulada Progress choca con la estación espacial rusa Mir durante maniobras de acople. * 28 de junio: en Vallegrande, Bolivia, son encontrados los restos del Che Guevara y varios de sus compañeros de guerrilla. * 29 de junio: en La Paz (Bolivia) Termina la Copa América y Brasil es Campeón por Quinta Vez de Copa América tras vencer a la Selección Local 3 goles por 1. Julio * 1 de julio: el Reino Unido traspasa el control de Hong Kong a la República Popular China, después de 155 años de colonización del territorio. * 1 de julio: en España, la Guardia Civil libera a José Antonio Ortega Lara, quien permaneció secuestrado por la banda terrorista ETA durante 532 días. * 4 de julio: la sonda espacial Mars Pathfinder de la NASA toma contacto con la superficie de Marte. * 4 de julio: Bimenes se convierte en el primer concejo en declarar la oficialidad de la lengua asturiana dentro de su territorio, originando una reacción en cadena entre varios municipios asturianos. * 5 de julio: en Camboya, Hun Sen (del Partido Popular de Camboya) derroca a Norodom Ranariddh en un golpe de estado. * 6 de julio: en México se llevan a cabo las elecciones legislativas para constituir la LVII Legislatura, en las cuáles el Partido Revolucionario Institucional pierde por primera vez en 68 años la mayoría absoluta en la Cámara de Diputados. * 7 de julio: en el sur de Polonia comienza la Gran Inundación. * 9 de julio: en Venezuela, un terremoto de magnitud 6,9 en la escala de Richter afecta al este del país, principalmente al Estado Sucre, donde se contabilizan centenares de personas fallecidas así como cuantiosas pérdidas materiales. Las ciudades más afectadas fueron Cumaná y Cariaco. * 10 de julio: en la localidad vasca de Ermua, la banda terrorista ETA secuestra al concejal Miguel Ángel Blanco. * 11 de julio: en la aldea de Bathani Tola, 5 km al este de la ciudad de Siwán (India), el grupo terrorista Ranvir Sena (formado por terratenientes brahmanes de derechas) matan a 21 dalits (personas de casta baja). Con la sangre de las víctimas escriben en las paredes del pueblo: ::Matamos a los niños porque cuando crecieran se convertirían en naksalitas. Matamos a las mujeres porque darán a luz a más naksalitas. * 11 de julio: en el mar Caribe, al sudeste de la isla de Cuba, mueren 44 personas al caer un avión Antonov AN-24 de Cubana de Aviación. * 13 de julio: en España, la banda terrorista ETA asesina a Miguel Ángel Blanco (concejal de la población de Ermua por el Partido Popular), cuyo secuestro tres días antes había generado una movilización del pueblo vasco contra ETA nunca vista hasta entonces. * 15 de julio: Muere asesinado a las puertas de su casa de Miami el diseñador italiano Gianni Versace. * 28 de julio: en Bolivia, un grupo de arqueólogos descubre finalmente los restos del argentino Che Guevara (héroe de la Revolución Cubana), 30 años después de su asesinato. Actualmente reposan en Santa Clara (Cuba). Agosto * 4 de agosto: se publica el primer capítulo del manga japonés One Piece. * 13 de agosto: se estrena South park en Comedy Central. * 21 de agosto: fallece el ex-presidente colombiano Misael Pastrana. * 31 de agosto: en París (Francia) muere en un accidente automovilístico la princesa Diana de Gales. * 31 de agosto: en Oslo (Noruega) se reúnen delegados de más de cien países en una conferencia internacional sobre la prohibición de las minas antipersonales. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: la fiscalía francesa que investiga el accidente donde murió Lady Di confirma que el chófer conducía con un nivel de alcohol superior al permitido. * 6 de septiembre: tiene lugar en la Abadía de Westminster el funeral de Lady Di. * 8 de septiembre: en el puerto de Montrouis, Haití, mueren 500 personas al naufragar un transbordador. * 19 de septiembre: la venezolana Consuelo Adler es coronada como Miss Internacional 1997, otorgandole la segunda corona a Venezuela en dicho concurso * 20 de septiembre: en el Estadio Monumental (Buenos Aires), Soda Stereo realiza su «Último concierto». * 30 de septiembre: la ciudad de Alicante sufre las peores inundaciones de su historia tras una lluvia de 270,2 mm en pocas horas que causa 4 muertos. El Júcar se desbordó en algunas zonas de la provincia de Valencia. Octubre * 2 de octubre: el Parlamento de Cataluña reconoce la Universitat Internacional de Catalunya como universidad privada. * 8 de octubre: en Los Ángeles, la empresa estadounidense Yahoo adquiere tanto la empresa Four11 como su correo electrónico Rocketmail, que fue el primer competidor del correo electrónico Hotmail.com ―el cual fue el primer webmail (correo electrónico basado en la red y no en una computadora personal) gratuito, lanzado el 4 de julio de 1996)―.Pelline, Jeff (1997): «Yahoo buys Four11 for free email. Yahoo says it will buy Four11 for $92 million in stock and begin offering free email to its users», artículo del 8 de octubre de 1997 en el sitio web Cnet (Estados Unidos). * 9 de octubre: en México, el paso del Huracán Paulina causa la muerte de 230 a 400 personas y daños por 80 000 millones de pesos (MXN 1997) tras afectar los estados de Guerrero y Oaxaca. * 9 de octubre: en la Comunidad Valenciana empieza sus emisiones la televisión pública Canal Nou Dos. * 11 de octubre: en Madrid se inaugura el Teatro Real después de once años de obras de reconversión en teatro de ópera, con una representación con obras de Manuel de Falla. * 13 de octubre: en Bilbao, miembros de ETA asesinan al ertzaina José María Aguirre Larraona. Los terroristas pretendían colocar bombas ocultas en maceteros con la intención de perpetrar un atentado en la inauguración del Museo Guggenheim Bilbao, en el cual iban a estar presentes los máximos representantes de las instituciones vascas y españolas. * 14 de octubre: en la Región de Coquimbo, un sismo de 6,9 grados Richter deja 8 muertos tras la caída de un muro. * 17 de octubre: en Canadá se inaugura la segunda cadena de animación en el país Teletoon, emitiendo en inglés y francés. * 18 de octubre: en Bilbao se inaugura el Museo Guggenheim Bilbao, que convirtió a la ciudad en un reclamo turístico, atrayendo a visitantes de todo el mundo. * 30 de octubre: en Irlanda, Mary McAleese gana las elecciones presidenciales. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: se lanza en México el Himno del Teletón * 6 de noviembre: en la ciudad de Badajoz (España), durante la madrugada, las intensas lluvias provocan una riada que mata a más de 20 personas. El país entero se vuelca con la ciudad y se inicia la reconstrucción de las zonas devastadas. * 9 de noviembre: en la isla Margarita (Venezuela) se clausura la VII Cumbre Iberoamericana. * 17 de noviembre: en Melilla se rompe un depósito de aguas situado en la zona alta de la ciudad. Una ola de 20 millones de litros de agua arrasa todo lo que encuentra a su paso: viviendas, comercios y vehículos. Deja 11 muertos y más de 40 heridos. * 19 de noviembre: entre Pereira y Dosquebradas (Colombia) se inaugura el primer viaducto que conecta ambas ciudades en el departamento del Risaralda. * 19 de noviembre: en Japón termina la más exitosa saga de anime Dragon Ball. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: en la aldea de Laksmanpur Bathe, 125 km al oeste de Patna ―en el estado indio de Bijar―, el grupo terrorista Ranvir Sena (formado por terratenientes brahmanes hinduistas de derechas) matan a 74 dalits (personas de casta baja) ―16 niños, 32 mujeres y 26 varones―. Con la sangre de las víctimas escriben en las paredes del pueblo: * 4 de diciembre: en Marsella (Francia) se realiza el Sorteo de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1998. * 5 de diciembre: en México el ingeniero Cuauhtémoc Cárdenas Solórzano se asume como primer Jefe de Gobierno del Distrito Federal. * 7 de diciembre: Cruz Azul se corona campeón del Torneo de Invierno 1997 frente al Club León en el fútbol mexicano. Dicho título sería el último que ha ganado hasta la fecha. * 11 de diciembre: en Kioto (Japón) se acuerda el Protocolo de Kioto sobre el cambio climático. * 13 de diciembre: en Guadalajara (México) el Fenómeno del Niño provoca la única nevada registrada en 116 años (la anterior fue en 1881). * 13 de diciembre: en Arabia Saudita inicia la 3.ª edición de la Copa FIFA Confederaciones 1997 por tercera vez en ese país. * 12 y 13 de diciembre: en México se realiza el primer Teletón (24 horas de colectas solidarias); se recaudaron 138,5 millones de pesos * Mediados de diciembre: se inicia el fenómeno regular El Niño de gran intensidad, que causa daños en varias regiones en el mundo. En particular se producen grandes inundaciones en el norte y centro de la costa peruana y en Ecuador. El fenómeno se extiende hasta el año siguiente (1998). * 16 de diciembre: en Japón, 685 niños son hospitalizados, víctimas de ataques epilépticos, por haber presenciado el episodio de Pókemon «Dennō Senshi Porygon», ya que el cambio rápido entre los colores rojo y azul en una escena les provocó convulsiones que dieron lugar a una epilepsia fotosensitiva. * 18 de diciembre: en el Estadio Azteca se realiza la despedida del Grupo Bronco. * 19 de diciembre: en Estados Unidos se estrena la película Titanic, que en el primer fin de semana recaudará algo más de 28 millones de dólares. * 21 de diciembre: en Riad (Arabia Saudita), finaliza la tercera edición de la Copa FIFA Confederaciones donde se coronó campeón al vencer por goleada 6-0 a con tripletas de los Brasileños Ronaldo y Romário. * 22 de diciembre: en la comunidad de Acteal, en el municipio de Chenalhó (Chiapas, México), grupos paramilitares mexicanos (probablemente pagados por el Gobierno) matan a 45 indígenas. * 26 de diciembre: en la isla de Montserrat (mar Caribe) explota el volcán Soufrière Hills; mueren 19 personas. Se crea un pequeño tsunami, que genera daños en otras islas. * 28 de diciembre: en Egipto, la CSA (Corte Suprema Administrativa) decide prohibir la ablación de clítoris en los hospitales públicos y privados, por considerar que en el Corán (libro sagrado de los musulmanes) no existe ningún versículo sobre la necesidad de efectuarla. * 28 de diciembre: en Escocia (Reino Unido), el actor Robert Carlyle (36) se casa con la maquilladora Anastasia Shirley.«Today in History for 28st December 1997», artículo en el sitio web History Orb. * 29 de diciembre: el Gobierno de Hong Kong ordena matar todos los pollos para prevenir la gripe aviaria.«Today in History for 29st December 1997», artículo en el sitio web History Orb. * 29 de diciembre: Rusia firma un acuerdo para construir una planta nuclear de 3000 millones de dólares estadounidenses en China. * 29 de diciembre: en el Blue Mountains National Park, en el estado de Nueva Gales del Sur (Australia), la actriz Cate Blanchett (28) se casa con el guionista Andrew Upton (31). * 30 de diciembre: en Argelia sucede el peor incidente de la historia de la insurgencia, las masacres de Wilaya de Relizane: 400 personas son asesinadas en cuatro aldeas.«Today in History for 30st December 1997», artículo en el sitio web History Orb. * 30 de diciembre: en Rumanía, Miguel I anuncia su vuelta a Bucarest después de cincuenta años de exilio. * 31 de diciembre: en Los Ángeles (Estados Unidos), el informático indio Sabir Bhatia (29) vende su sitio web Hotmail a la empresa Microsoft por 400 millones de dólares estadounidenses. * En 1997, por primera vez desde 1809, murieron más suecos que los que nacieron. Nacimientos Enero * 2 de enero: Carlos Soler, futbolista español. * 3 de enero: Jérémie Boga, futbolista francés. * 4 de enero: Răzvan Popa, futbolista rumano. * 8 de enero: Jack Andraka, inventor estadounidense. * 11 de enero: Cody Simpson, cantante y compositor australiano. * 14 de enero: Anastasía y María Tolmachovy, cantantes rusas. * 15 de enero: Valentina Zenere, actriz y modelo argentina. * 22 de enero: Richard Camacho, cantante y bailarín estadounidense, de la banda CNCO (/si en si óu/). * 22 de enero: Jorge Lagües, futbolista chileno. * 22 de enero: Belén Soto, actriz chilena. * 23 de enero: Javier Núñez Mendoza, futbolista peruano. * 24 de enero: Jonah Bobo, actor estadounidense. * 24 de enero: Dylan Riley Snyder, actor estadounidense. * 27 de enero: Shaheen Jafargholi, actor y cantante británico. Febrero * 6 de febrero: Hernán Lino, futbolista ecuatoriano. * 7 de febrero: Nicolò Barella, futbolista italiano. * 8 de febrero: Kathryn Newton, actriz estadounidense. * 10 de febrero: Chloë Moretz, actriz estadounidense. * 11 de febrero: Rosé (Park Chae Young), cantante, modelo y bailarina surcoreana, de la banda Blackpink. * 14 de febrero: Breel Embolo, futbolista camerunés. * 25 de febrero: Isabelle Fuhrman, actriz estadounidense. * 25 de febrero: Ana Mena, cantante y actriz española Marzo * 2 de marzo: Becky G, cantante estadounidense. *3 de marzo: Camila Cabello, cantante cubana. * 4 de marzo: Xabier Santos, futbolista chileno. *8 de marzo: Jurina Matsui, cantante y actriz japonesa, de la banda SKE48. * 11 de marzo: Matreya Fedor, actriz canadiense. * 15 de marzo: Ciara Bravo, actriz canadiense. * 14 de marzo: Simone Biles, gimnasta artística estadounidense. * 17 de marzo: Katie Ledecky, nadadora estadounidense. * 20 de marzo: Bryan Cabezas, futbolista ecuatoriano. * 21 de marzo: Martina Stoessel, cantante y actriz argentina. * 27 de marzo: Lalisa Manoban, rapera, cantante, bailarina y modelo tailandesa del grupo BLACKPINK. Abril * 1 de abril: Asa Butterfield, actor británico. *3 de abril: Gabriel Jesus, futbolista brasileño. * 15 de abril: Maisie Williams, actriz británica. *20 de abril: Alexander Zverev, tenista alemán. *21 de abril: Sydney Sierota, cantante estadounidense. * 28 de abril: Kevin Balanta, futbolista colombiano. Mayo * 3 de mayo: Desiigner, rapero estadounidense. * 6 de mayo: Francisco Ilarregui, futbolista argentino. * 11 de mayo: Morgan Baker, actor australiano. * 15 de mayo: Ousmane Dembélé, futbolista francés. * 21 de mayo: Kevin Quinn, actor estadounidense. * 22 de mayo: Roland Sallai, futbolista húngaro. * 23 de mayo: Joe Gomez, futbolista inglés. * 23 de mayo: Rui Tanabe, actriz de voz y bailarina japonesa. * 25 de mayo: Cristina Valdivielso, actriz española. * 30 de mayo: Jake Short, actor estadounidense. Junio * 1 de junio: Mohammed Zakaria, futbolista argelino. * 5 de junio: Henry Onyekuru, futbolista nigeriano. *17 de junio: KJ Apa, actor neozelandés. *22 de junio: Dinah-Jane Hansen, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Fifth Harmony. * 27 de junio: Felipe Cruzat, paciente chileno (f. 2009). Julio * 2 de julio: Ashley Michelle Tisdale, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 12 de julio: Malala Yousafzai, activista pakistaní, premio nobel de la paz en 2014. * 12 de julio: Pablo Maffeo, futbolista español. * 13 de julio: Leo Howard, actor estadounidense. * 16 de julio: Francesco Cassata, futbolista italiano. * 24 de julio: Emre Mor, futbolista danés. Agosto * 5 de agosto: Olivia Holt actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 5 de agosto: Adam Irigoyen, actor, bailarín y rapero estadounidense. * 9 de agosto: Gabriel Suazo, futbolista chileno. * 10 de agosto: Kylie Jenner, modelo estadounidense. * 13 de agosto: Pol Lirola, futbolista español. * 15 de agosto: Catalina Castelblanco, actriz chilena. * 16 de agosto: Joao Joshimar Rojas, futbolista ecuatoriano. * 16 de agosto: Piper Curda, actriz estadounidense. * 16 de agosto: Greyson Chance, cantante estadounidense. * 18 de agosto: Renato Sanchez, futbolista portugués. * 19 de agosto: Bartłomiej Drągowski, futbolista polaco. * 23 de agosto: Juan Soriano Oropesa, futbolista español. * 23 de agosto: Óscar Melendo, futbolista español. * 24 de agosto: Alan Walker, DJ y productor noruego. * 26 de agosto: Hugo Magallanes, futbolista uruguayo. * 26 de agosto: Yan Brice Eteki, futbolista camerunés. * 29 de agosto: Ainsley Maitland-Niles, futbolista inglés. * 28 de agosto: Emilia McCarthy, actriz canadiense. * 28 de agosto: Keidi Baré, futbolista albanés. * 29 de agosto: Saúl Salcedo, futbolista paraguayo. * 31 de agosto: Maximilian Göppel, futbolista liechtensteiniano. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: Jeon Jungkook, cantante y bailarín surcoreano de la boyband Bangtan Boys. * 2 de septiembre: Raúl Lozano, futbolista argentino. * 7 de septiembre: Dean-Charles Chapman, actor británico. * 30 de septiembre: Asier Villalibre, futbolista español. * 30 de septiembre: Max Verstappen, piloto neerlandés de Fórmula 1. Octubre * 2 de octubre: Nicolás Delgadillo, futbolista argentino. * 7 de octubre: Kira Kosarin, actriz estadounidense. * 8 de octubre: Bella Thorne, actriz, modelo y bailarina estadounidense. * 8 de octubre: Steven Bergwijn, futbolista neerlandés. * 20 de octubre: Ademola Lookman, futbolista anglo-nigeriano. * 28 de octubre: Sierra McCormick, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de octubre: Alejandra Müller, actriz, cantante y modelo mexicana. * 31 de octubre: Marcus Rashford, futbolista inglés. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: Alex Wolff, actor y baterista estadounidense, de la banda The Naked Brothers Band. * 1 de noviembre: Max Burkholder, actor estadounidense. * 15 de noviembre: Aaron Leya Iseka, futbolista belga. Diciembre * 16 de diciembre: Zara Larsson, cantante sueca. * 23 de diciembre: Aidan Alexander, actor británico. * 29 de diciembre: Aimee Richardson, actriz británica Fallecimientos Enero *1 de enero: Townes Van Zandt, cantautor estadounidense. *2 de enero: Joan Coromines, filólogo español. *5 de enero: André Franquin, dibujante belga (n. 1924). *15 de enero: Helenio Herrera, entrenador de fútbol argentino. *16 de enero: Cornelio Reyna, cantante y compositor mexicano (n. 1940). *17 de enero: Clyde Tombaugh, astrónomo estadounidense. *18 de enero: Myfanwy Piper, crítica de arte y libretista británica. *20 de enero: Guillermo Cañedo de la Bárcena, empresario mexicano. *23 de enero: Richard Berry, cantante y compositor estadounidense. Febrero *9 de febrero: Raúl Aubel, actor argentino (n. 1936). *10 de febrero: Lourdes Guerrero, periodista mexicana. *16 de febrero: Colin Smith, hispanista y lexicógrafo británico. *17 de febrero: Darcy Ribeiro, antropólogo, escritor y político brasileño. *19 de febrero: Deng Xiaoping, político chino. Marzo *2 de marzo: Vicente Parra, actor español (n. 1931). *6 de marzo: Cheddi Jagan, Odontólogo y político guayanes. *9 de marzo: Jean-Dominique Bauby, periodista francés, sobreviviente de un ataque cerebral (f. 1952). *9 de marzo: Notorious BIG, rapero estadounidense (n. 1972). *14 de marzo: Fred Zinnemann, cineasta austriaco. *15 de marzo: Victor Vasarely, pintor húngaro. *17 de marzo: Jermaine Stewart, cantante estadounidense Abril * 5 de abril: Heberto Castillo, político mexicano. * 5 de abril: Allen Ginsberg, poeta estadounidense. * 8 de abril: Maguso, actriz colombiana. * 9 de abril: Sergio Villarruel, periodista argentino (n. 1930). * 16 de abril: Emilio Azcárraga Milmo, empresario mexicano (n. 1930). * 27 de abril: Gabriel Figueroa, escritor mexicano. * 27 de abril: Dulce María Loynaz, escritora cubana. Mayo *3 de mayo: Narciso Yepes, guitarrista español. *6 de mayo: Jorge Martínez de Hoyos, actor mexicano. *9 de mayo: Marco Ferreri, cineasta italiano. *20 de mayo: Virgilio Barco, presidente colombiano. *28 de mayo: Uby Sacco (Ubaldo Néstor Sacco), boxeador argentino (n. 1955). Junio * 8 de junio: Amos Tutuola, escritor nigeriano. * 12 de junio: Bulat S. Okudzhava, cantautor, poeta y novelista ruso (n. 1924). * 18 de junio: José María Fernández Unsáin, director y dramaturgo de cine mexicano. * 20 de junio: John Akii-Bua, atleta ugandés. * 21 de junio: Fidel Velázquez, líder obrero mexicano (n. 1900). * 25 de junio: Jacques-Yves Cousteau, oceanógrafo francés. * 26 de junio: Israel Kamakawiwo'ole, músico hawaiano (n. 1959). Julio * 2 de julio: James Stewart, actor estadounidense. * 4 de julio: Amado Carrillo, narcotraficante mexicano. * 11 de julio: Dimas Costa, poeta, folclorista, compositor, actor, locutor de radio y de televisión brasileño (n. 1926). * 13 de julio: Miguel Ángel Blanco, político español (n. 1968). * 15 de julio: Gianni Versace, diseñador italiano. * 28 de julio: Rosalie Crutchley, actriz británica (n. 1920). Agosto * 1 de agosto: Sviatoslav Richter, pianista ucraniano (n 1915). * 2 de agosto: William Seward Burroughs, novelista y crítico social estadounidense. * 4 de agosto: Jeanne Calment, supercentenaria francesa (n. 1875). * 10 de agosto: Conlon Nancarrow, compositor mexicano de origen estadounidense (n. 1912). * 16 de agosto: Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan, cantante pakistaní. * 16 de agosto: Alberto Morán, cantante argentino de tangos, de origen piamontés (n. 1922). * 19 de agosto: Mario Velarde, futbolista y entrenador mexicano. * 21 de agosto: Abdul Rahim Ghafoorzai, político y diplomático afgano. * 30 de agosto: Ramón G. Bonfil, político y abogado mexicano. * 31 de agosto: Diana de Gales, princesa británica (n. 1961). Septiembre * 2 de septiembre: Viktor Frankl, psiquiatra austriaco. * 5 de septiembre: Teresa de Calcuta, monja católica albanesa (n. 1910). * 7 de septiembre: Héctor Espino, jugador mexicano de béisbol. * 7 de septiembre: Mobutu Sese Seko, político zaireño, presidente entre 1965 y 1997. * 11 de septiembre: Hugo B. Margain, político mexicano. * 29 de septiembre: Roy Lichtenstein, pintor estadounidense. Octubre * 4 de octubre: Gunpei Yokoi, diseñador y productor de videojuegos japonés (n. 1941). * 5 de octubre: Brian Pillman, Luchador Professional, y Jugador de fútbol americano (n. 1962). * 8 de octubre: Ernesto P. Uruchurtu, político mexicano. * 13 de octubre: Joan Rafart i Roldán, historietista español. * 18 de octubre: Ramiro Castillo, futbolista boliviano (n. 1966). * 18 de octubre: Roberto Goizueta, empresario estadounidense de origen cubano (n. 1932). * 24 de octubre, Luis Aguilar, actor y cantante mexicano. * 25 de octubre: Virgilio Expósito, compositor de tango y pianista argentino (n. 1924). * 29 de octubre: Anton Szandor LaVey, religioso estadounidense (n. 1930). * 30 de octubre: Samuel Fuller, cineasta estadounidense. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: Pompeyo Camps, compositor, musicólogo y crítico musical argentino (n. 1924). * 7 de noviembre: Mochín Marafioti, productor y conductor argentino. * 22 de noviembre: Michael Hutchence, vocalista australiano, de la banda INXS. * 30 de noviembre: Carme Serrallonga, pedagoga y traductora española (n. 1909). Diciembre * 3 de diciembre: Héctor Stamponi, compositor y pianista argentino de tangos (n. 1916). * 7 de diciembre: Félix Candela, arquitecto hispano-mexicano (n. 1910). * 11 de diciembre: Jorge Castañeda y Álvarez de la Rosa, político mexicano (n. 1921). * 18 de diciembre: Chris Farley, actor y comediante estadounidense (n. 1964). * 19 de diciembre: Masaru Ibuka, ingeniero y empresario japonés. * 26 de diciembre: Isaac Aisemberg, escritor y guionista argentino (n. 1918). * 26 de diciembre: Cornelius Castoriadis, filósofo y psicoanalista franco-helenico (n. 1922). * 27 de diciembre: Brendan Gill, periodista, crítico de cine, teatro y arquitectura estadounidense (n. 1914). * 31 de diciembre: Billie Dove, actriz estadounidense de cine mudo (n. 1903).Billie Dove. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Carlos Cañeque obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Quién. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: Limpieza de sangre, segunda entrega de la serie de Las aventuras del capitán Alatriste. * José Saramago: publicación de su novela Todos los nombres. * Miguel Argaya publica Curso, caudal y fuentes del Omarambo. * Curro Romero obtiene la Medalla de Oro de Bellas Artes, concedida por primera vez a un matador de toros. * J. K. Rowling publica Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal en Reino Unido. Ciencia y tecnología Astronáutica * 12 de febrero: lanzamiento del observatorio espacial radioastronómico japonés Haruka. * 21 de abril: lanzamiento del satélite español Minisat 1. * 4 de julio: la sonda espacial de la NASA Mars Pathfinder se posa en la superficie de Marte. * 15 de octubre: lanzamiento de la sonda Cassini-Huygens hacia Saturno. Biología * 22 de febrero: en Roslin (Escocia) se anuncia que una oveja adulta llamada Dolly, nacida en julio de 1996, ha sido clonada. * 4 de marzo: el presidente estadounidense Bill Clinton prohíbe destinar fondos federales para cualquier investigación en clonación humana. Consolas y videojuegos * Nintendo saca a la venta su última consola de mesa a base de cartuchos la Nintendo 64. * Sale a la venta en España uno de los videojuegos más aclamados de la historia: Final Fantasy VII para Playstation. * En octubre, sale a la venta Age of Empires (AOE) para pc, es el primer juego de una de las mejores series de estrategia de tiempo real de la historia. * Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (27 de agosto). * Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee (14 de septiembre). El 30 de septiembre sale a la venta, exclusivo para PC, Claw (videojuego), destacable juego de acción y plataformas 2D desarrollado por Monolith Productions. * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (31 de octubre). * Tomb Raider II (1 de noviembre). * Grand Theft Auto (1 de noviembre). * Namco y Klonoa Works sacan a la venta Klonoa: Door to Phantomile para Playstation Deporte Atletismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo: Se celebra la sexta edición en Atenas (Grecia). Automovilismo * Jacques Villeneuve se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. * Tommi Mäkinen se consagra campeón del mundial de WRC * Jeff Gordon se consagra campeón del NASCAR * Alex Zanardi se consagra campeón del CART * Arie Luyendyk gana las 500 millas de Indianápolis * Juan María Traverso se consagra campeón del Turismo Carretera * Henry Martin se consagra campeón del TC2000 Baloncesto * NBA: Los Chicago Bulls ganan su 5º anillo derrotando a los Utah Jazz por 4-2. * ACB: El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. * Liga Nacional de Básquet argentina: Boca Juniors se consagra campeón por primera vez en su historia en la Liga. Vence en la final a Independiente de General Pico (La Pampa) en la serie final por 4-1 y genera un festejo muy emotivo en el estadio Luis Conde. El entrenador era Julio Lamas y la figura, Byron Wilson. Balonmano * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa de Balonmano. Ciclismo * 2 de enero: el ciclista Miguel Indurain anuncia el punto final de su carrera. Hockey * El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Copa de Europa de Hockey sobre patines. Fútbol * Liga Española: El Real Madrid gana la Liga Española. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Recopa de Europa de fútbol al derrotar por 1-0 al París Saint Germain, en la final disputada en Róterdam (Holanda). El gol del conjunto azulgrana lo marca Ronaldo, de penalti. * El Club Atlético Vélez Sarsfield se consagra campeón de la Recopa Sudamericana. * Balón de Oro: El brasileño Ronaldo, del FC Barcelona e Inter de Milán, es designado mejor futbolista del Mundo del año por la revista France Football. * Fútbol: El chileno Marcelo Salas se convierte el mejor jugador de Sudamérica. * Liga Mexicana: Campeón del Torneo de Verano: Chivas. Campeón del Torneo de Invierno: Cruz Azul. * Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno: Universidad Católica campeón del torneo de apertura y Colo-Colo campeón del torneo de clausura. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: América de Cali. * Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol: Barcelona SC. * Liga Peruana de Fútbol: Después de 18 años, el club Alianza Lima se proclama campeón nacional. * Copa Libertadores de América: Cruzeiro Esporte Clube (Brasil) se proclama campeón derrotando a Sporting Cristal (Perú) en la final. * Atlético Nacional; campeón de la Copa Interamericana. * Campeonato Uruguayo: Club Atlético Peñarol se consagra campeón por quinta vez consecutiva, logrando el segundo quinquenio de su historia. * Primera División del Fútbol Argentino: River Plate se consagra campeón del Torneo Clausura y el Torneo Apertura. Alcanzando así su tercer tricampeonato. * Supercopa Sudamericana: el Club Atlético River Plate se consagra campeón frente al São Paulo. Ésta fue la última edición de dicho torneo. Fútbol americano * 22 de junio: (Liga Europea) World Bowl '97 (o World Bowl V). Final de la Liga Europea llamada World League que enfrentó a los Barcelona Dragons contra los Rhein Fire. Ganaron los Barcelona Dragons por 38 a 24. Esta fue la primera y única final conseguida por el equipo catalán. * Superbowl: Patriots vs. Green Bay. Rodeo chileno * Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo: Alejandro Alvariño y Héctor Navarro (Osorno), campeones de Chile. Rugby * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. Tenis * Wimbledon: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Cédric Pioline. Mujeres: Martina Hingis a Jana Novotná. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Gustavo Kuerten a Sergi Bruguera. Mujeres: Iva Majoli a Martina Hingis. * US Open: Hombres: Patrick Rafter a Greg Rusedski. Mujeres: Martina Hingis a Venus Williams. * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Carlos Moyá. Mujeres: Martina Hingis a Mary Pierce. Cine Estrenos * 1 de enero: Shooting fish (Como pez en el agua, Enamorados de lo ajeno) de Stefan Schwartz. * 21 de marzo: Mentiroso compulsivo de Tom Shadyac. * 22 de marzo: Selena de Gregory Nava. * 16 de abril: Ana Karenina de Bernard Rose. * 9 de mayo: El quinto elemento de Luc Besson. * 23 de mayo: El mundo perdido: Parque Jurásico II de Steven Spielberg. * 27 de junio: Hércules de Ron Clements y John Musker. * 2 de julio: Hombres de negro de Barry Sonnenfeld. * 19 de julio: The End of Evangelion de Hideaki Anno y Kazuya Tsurumaki. * 1 de agosto: Bean de Mel Smith. * 9 de septiembre: Cube de Vincenzo Natali. * 17 de octubre: The devil’s advocate de Taylor Hackford. * 26 de noviembre: Flubber de Les Mayfield. * 12 de diciembre: Los Boys de Louis Saïa. * 19 de diciembre: Abre los ojos de Alejandro Amenábar. * 19 de diciembre: Mejor... imposible de James L. Brooks. * 19 de diciembre: Titanic de James Cameron. * 20 de diciembre: La vida es bella de Roberto Benigni. * 25 de diciembre: Jackie Brown de Quentin Tarantino. * 25 de diciembre: Un hombre lobo estadounidense en París de Anthony Waller. * Martín (Hache) de Adolfo Aristarain. * Starship Troopers de Paul Verhoeven. * Adrian Lyne dirige su película Lolita, adaptación de la novela de Vladimir Nabokov Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Música * Aerosmith: Nine lives * Alejandra Guzmán: La Guzmán * Alejandro Fernández: Me estoy enamorando * Alejandro Sanz: Más * Alphaville: Salvation * Ana Belén: Mírame * Ana Torroja: Puntos cardinales (álbum) * Andrés Calamaro: Alta suciedad * Aqua: Aquarium * Aventura: Generation Next * Babasónicos: Babasónica * Backyard Babies: Total 13 * Barricada: Salud y rocanrol * Backstreet Boys: Backstreet’s back * Bee Gees: Still waters * Björk: Homogenic * Blink 182: Dude ranch * Blonde Redhead: Fake can be just as good * Blur: Blur * Bob Dylan: Time Out of Mind * Bobby Pulido: Llegaste a mi vida * Bronco: La Última Huella (Último disco). * BSO: Evita. * Buena Vista Social Club: World circuit * B'z: Survive (19 de noviembre). * Café Chorale: Ritmos latinoamericanos * Camilo Sesto: Camilo superstar * Celia Cruz: Duets * Céline Dion: Let’s talk about love * Chay Vdvoëm: Я не забуду * Cheap Trick: Cheap Trick * Children Of Bodom: Something wild (16 de febrero). * Christina Rosenvinge: Cerrado * Chumbawamba: Tubthumping * Collective Soul: Disciplined breakdown * Creed: My Own Prison (18 de junio). * Cristian Castro: Lo mejor de mí * Cyndi Lauper: Sisters of Avalon * Daft Punk: Homework * David Bowie: Earthling * David Bryan: Lunar eclipse * Depeche Mode: Ultra * Desde el Sur de Europa: Estampas (Tomás Bohórquez). * Dover: Devil came to me * Duran Duran: Medazzaland * Enrique Bunbury: Radical sonora * Enrique Iglesias: Vivir * Eros Ramazzotti: Eros * Flaming Lips Zaireeka. * Fluke: Risotto. * Foo Fighters: The colour and the shape * Green Day: Nimrod * Hanson: Middle of nowhere * Hugo Blanco: Y su nueva rondallita * Incubus: S.C.I.E.N.C.E. * Janet Jackson: The Velvet Rope * Jon Bon Jovi: Destination Anywhere * John Frusciante: Smile from the streets you hold * José José: Tesoros * José María Cano: Luna * Juan Gabriel: Celebrando 25 años en concierto en el Palacio de Bellas Artes * Juan Gabriel y Rocío Dúrcal:: Juntos otra vez * Judas Priest: Jugulator * Julieta Venegas: Aquí * Kate Ryan: Ella elle l’a * Kōshi Inaba: Magma (29 de enero). * Limp Bizkit: Three dollar bill y’all * Lorenna Schlebach: Contigo es amar * Los Jaivas: Trilogía: El reencuentro * Los Tigres del Norte: Así como tú * Los Tigres del Norte: El jefe de jefes * Los Piratas: Manual para los fieles * Los Tres: Fome * Lucero: Piel de ángel * Luis Miguel: Romances (12 de agosto). * Madonna: Evita. * Mägo de Oz: La bruja * Malice Mizer: Bel air ~Kuuhaku no shunkan no naka de~ (19 de julio). * Malice Mizer: Au Revoir (canción de Malice Mizer) Au revoir (3 de diciembre). * Maná: Sueños líquidos * Mariah Carey: Butterfly * Marilyn Manson: Remix and repent * Martika: The Best of Martika: more than you know * Megadeth: Cryptic writings * Metallica: Reload * Michael Jackson: '' Blood On The Dance Floor'' * Miguel Bosé: Laberinto 2 * Misfits: American Psycho (13 de mayo). * Molotov: ¿Dónde jugarán las niñas? * Mötley Crüe: Generation Swine * Mónica Naranjo: Palabra de mujer * Murder City Devils: Murder City Devils * Nek: Laura no está * Nicole: Sueños en tránsito * Nightwish: Angels Fall First * Onda Vaselina: Entrega total * Oasis: Be here now * Orquesta Salserín: Entre tú y yo * Otpetye Moshenniki: Из цветного пластилина * Our Lady Peace: Clumsy * Papa Roach: Old Friends From Young Years * Pedro Fernández: Tributo a José Alfredo Jiménez' * Pedro Guerra: Tan cerca de mí * Paul McCartney: Flaming pie * Portishead: Portishead * Primal Scream: Vanishing Point. * Puffy AmiYumi: SoloSolo * Radiohead: OK Computer * Rammstein: Sehnsucht * Rata Blanca: Rata Blanca VII * Ratt: Collage * Reset: No worries * Rhapsody: Canciones que amo * Rosendo: Dame algo (n.S.O.) y Agradecidos... Rosendo (tributo) * Sasha Sokol: 11:11 * Savage Garden: Savage Garden * Shakira: The remixes * Silverchair: Freak show * Simple Minds: The promised * Sinéad O'Connor: So Far... the Best of Sinéad O'Connor * Siniestro Total: Gato por liebre, Cultura popular, Así empiezan las peleas y Sesión vermú * Soda Stereo: El último concierto * Spice Girls: Spice world * Sr. Chinarro: El porqué de mis peinados * Sugar Ray: Floored * Supertramp: Some things never change * Symphony X: The divine wings of tragedy * Testament: Demonic * Tarkan: Ölürüm sana * Texas: Say what you want * Thalía: Amor a la mexicana * Thalía: Nandito Ako * The Chemical Brothers: Dig your own hole * The Corrs: Talk on corners * The Crystal Method: Vegas * The Misfits: American psycho * The Notorious B.I.G.: Life after death * The Offspring: Ixnay on the Hombre * The Prodigy: The fat of the land * The Rasmus: Playboys * The Verve: Urban hymns * Tierra santa: Medieval * Travis: Good feeling * U2: Pop * Vader: Black to the blind * Whigfield: Whigfield II * Yo La Tengo: I can hear the heart beating as one Televisión Arquitectura * Colombia: viaducto Pereira-Dosquebradas. Premios Nobel * Física: Steven Chu, Claude Cohen-Tannoudji y William D. Phillips. * Química: Paul D. Boyer, John E. Walker y Jens C. Skou. * Medicina: Stanley B. Prusiner. * Literatura: Dario Fo. * Paz: Campaña Internacional para la Prohibición de las Minas Antipersona (ICBL) y Jody Williams. * Economía: Robert C. Merton y Myron Scholes. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Vittorio Gassman. * Ciencias Sociales: Martín de Riquer Morera. * Comunicación y Humanidades: Václav Havel y Cable News Network (CNN). * Concordia: Yehudi Menuhin y Mstislav Rostropóvich. * Cooperación Internacional: El Gobierno de Guatemala y la Unidad Revolucionaria Nacional Guatemalteca. * Deportes: Equipo español de Maratón. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Equipo investigador de los yacimientos de Atapuerca. * Letras: Álvaro Mutis. Premio Cervantes * Guillermo Cabrera Infante. Referencias Enlaces externos *